Voldemort's Consort
by PreciousRaymond
Summary: It started as just curiosity when the child was just a babe. Several years of being gone and going slightly mad, Voldemort returns and his interest in the young Malfoy twin had changed. He was instantly obsessing over the boy and it wasn't long before he decided he could just take what he wants. After all, his family belongs to him. Twin Malfoy Harry, mpreg, sickly Harry, non-con


**AN: This is my first HP/LV pairing, my first slash story, my first Harry Potter story too. I considered making a new profile for these types of stories, but I really didn't want to. If my other followers don't care for these types of stories, then they don't need to read it. I have read many stories over the years, been interested in this pairing for several years, but have always been afraid to write one up. So, I am going to try out a few chapters and see how people like it.**

 **WARNINGS: This is a serpent Voldemort, maybe possibly making him more human in the future. Hadrian does not appreciate Voldemort's interest in him, so it isn't really a consensual relationship, not for quite some time at least. Hadrian will be a sickly child, but he is not squib, he still can have powerful magical boosts, but they drain him quickly. He will probably not be going to Hogwarts. Characters will be out of character. I like the Malfoy's with emotions to their kids, so that will be there, but they will still have their cold face in front of those outside their comfort circle. This will have mpreg as well.  
**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

 **The Awaited Birth**

 _June 5_ _th_ _1980 1:38am_

He had waited several years for this day to come. Long before he had even married his wife. He had been told since puberty the importance of an heir, his father made sure he saw the importance of it. There had been other days he thought his heir was going to come, though those days had never been met. His wife of seven years has been pregnant a total of six times, this last pregnancy being the most fruitful so far.

Their first three pregnancies had ended in miscarriage, the fourth one had been a baby girl, born early and serving only a mere two days before succumbing to death. His wife's fifth pregnancy, almost three years ago, had ended with a premature baby, born into the world three months before his time. He had not come out of the womb breathing. He had remembered holding the little boy, just barely larger than the size of his palm.

He had given up hope that he would ever have an heir, ever have a living child, they both had given up hope. And when two years passed with no sign of a child… They were very surprised when they found out that they were expecting once again. Surprisingly, his wife had done very well in this pregnancy, something that gave them hope. The healer suggested it may have been the long time to heal her body from the miscarriages that helped his lovely wife to carry close to full term this time. For before this two-year gap, the longest they had gone without getting pregnant again had been 8 months.

Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, was currently waiting impatiently, though he didn't show it, for the birth of his child. The child was a month early, something that concerned him, but this child had been the longest to survive in the womb, so he had hope that he would pull through. Not to mention a month early was still very close to full term, so the likelihood that his child would survive was great as long as there were no complications during the delivery.

Lucius sat in his study, his faithful friend, Severus Snape, sitting with him as they drank some of the finest Whiskey that money could buy. After all, it was an occasion to drink and celebrate. Even in the study, a couple floors below the birthing chamber, they could hear the occasional screams from above. Neither man spoke, instead they just waited in silence. It had been silent for several minutes and Severus could start to see the worry in his friend's eyes.

"Lucius," he started, getting his friend's attention on him, "maybe we should head upstairs. I am sure that the birthing is done and they are just cleaning up."

He saw his friend flinch for a moment at the reminder of how messy a birth was, before nodding his head slightly and setting his drink down. Severus followed behind his friend as they walked up the staircase and towards the birthing chamber. Just feet away, Lucius started to hear the wailing of a baby and a smile lit up his face as he came to the doorway and looked in to the room.

He looked about the room, seeing one woman holding a crying child, for some reason he saw a couple women, one being the healer, off in the corner bending over something. But it was as he looked at his wife that his smile disappeared from his face. Narcissa was pale, her breathing shallow, and her eyes closed. He stepped towards her and drew the attention of the healer to him.

"My Lord," she stated, giving a small bow before walking towards him and the other woman following behind her. "Your lady wife is fine, it was a difficult birth."

As the healer spoke, Lucius came to his wife's side, just as she opened her eyes and gave him a weak smile.

"Lucius, have you seen him?" She whispered, adoration in her eyes, even as she moved them over to the woman holding their child.

The woman stepped forward, placing the baby in the mother's arms. Instantly, the baby's cries slowed down and Lucius glanced down at his son as he opened pale blue eyes. The child was of a decent size, a little small, but so much bigger than any of the previous children Narcissa had birthed. He had a healthy cry, he was strong.

Lucius had thought of names for his heir, having gone over a few with Narcissa, but as the lord of the family, he had finally say in naming his child. The child took Lucius's coloring, with pale blonde hair already visible to their eyes. His eyes, were blue, a light blue. So, it was still possible for his to get the Malfoy grey eyes.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy," he whispered, a smile on his face as he reached out and lightly touched his son's face.

"He is healthy, small, but healthy, and we see no issues with him," the healer spoke and Lucius looked up as he could sense something in the woman's voice, a hesitance to speak to him. "My lord, my lady, there was a second child, a boy."

The Malfoy's eyes widened. Narcissa had been so out of it, she hadn't realized that she had birthed a second child.

"A second child?"

The healer nodded, signaling the other woman in the room closer. It was the first time that Lucius noticed the small bundle in her arms. The healer gently took the child before slowly placing the child in Lucius's arms. Narcissa lent over her husband's arms as he sat beside her.

"He's so small!" She cried, her eyes tracing the child.

Draco was the splitting imagine of his father, with very fine light blonde hair already present. This child had the black features, with dark hair already on his head. But, he was nearly half the size of the baby in her arms.

"My lord, my lady, we weren't expecting this second child. We didn't have any warning. He is about 4 pounds and 3 ounces. He, he is quite small for his age," the healer paused, licking her lips nervously as their eyes snapped up to look at her. "But we don't see there being any problems if he is cared for. All his organs seem to be in working order. He will need around the clock care though. He is much smaller, so he will need to eat more frequently, every hour or so, small amounts. I suggest getting a couple house elves to help as you will still need to take care of yourselves. I suggest that he start on formula right away. I am sorry, Lady Malfoy, but you just won't be able to keep up with the demands in food for him. You have had a difficult birth and will need as much rest as possible."

The healer and her assistant's left soon after. Lucius looked down at the baby in his arms, unable to take his eyes off the small form. The baby hardly moved, if he hadn't seen the small chest move he would believe his child was gone.

"Lucius?"

He turned his gaze away from the small child and looked to his wife, sighing as he saw the tears in her eyes and the worried, fearful expression.

"It will be okay, my dear. We will do everything we can to make sure he will survive. As you heard, the healer stated that he should be fine. We will take good care of him and I will assign a couple of elves to him and one to help you with Draco. I will make sure you get the rest you need to recover. Feed young Draco. I will go in the other room and see if I can feed this little one," he whispered, keeping his voice low and steady.

Narcissa stared at him, her eyes moving to the small baby in his arms for a moment before she slowly nodded. Lucius stood and turned to walked away before he saw his friend and remembered he was there. Severus was looking at him, sadness in his eyes as he looked to the bundle in his arms.

"Stay with Narcissa?" Lucius asked, relieved when his friend nodded and took his previous seat.

Lucius walked into the room next door, connected to their bedroom by a single door. It was the nursery they had set up for their son. He set the baby down in the crib for a moment. He took off his coat and unbuttoned several buttons on his shirt, leaving a large section of his chest bare.

"Dobby."

His house elf popped up right beside him, tugging on his large ears. Lucius could tell that the house elves knew what was going on, for there was already tears in Dobby's eyes.

"Yes, Master Malfoy?"

"I am placing you and Snappy in charge of this baby's care," Lucius stated, waving away the elf's gratefulness at his new duties. "Also inform Lippy that she is to help Narcissa care for Draco, the Malfoy heir. Now, please get a small bottle ready. I am going to try and feed the child."

He saw Dobby nod before popping out, his pop much quieter than normal for a house elf. Lucius turned back to the baby and gently picked him up. He was worried as the child let out a small whimper, barely a noise. But he gasped as his child opened his eyes. He stared into the most beautiful green eyes he had ever seen.

"Regulus," he whispered, staring at the child in his arms as the child stared back.

The baby looked so like his wife's cousin. Regulus Black.

"Hadrian Regulus Malfoy," he whispered, the naming suddenly coming to him as he stared at his youngest child. "In honor of Narcissa's father and cousin."

Lucius walked over to the rocking chair that had been placed in the room and sat down. He started to slowly rock Hadrian as he looked about the room. They would need to get more supplies, for they only had the things for the one child. They needed another crib, more clothes… He would send the house elves out to get somethings. He was taken out of his thoughts at the sound of a small pop, Dobby returning with the small bottle.

"Dobby, please see to getting more items for Hadrian, we need things for another baby," Lucius whispered, taking the bottle from the elf's hand, amazed at how small it was.

"Hadrian, Master?"

"This is Hadrian Regulus Malfoy, the baby you and Snappy will be caring for" Lucius introduced the baby in his arms to the elf, letting the elf peek at the baby in his arms. "The other baby is the Malfoy Heir, Draco Lucius Malfoy. Inform the others for me and gather things for Hadrian."

Dobby shook his head rapidly in excitement and disappeared. Lucius looked back down at his child and smiled as he saw the eyes still staring up at him.

"You are going to be a little trouble maker, I can tell," he said, placing the tit of the bottle on the lips of the baby.

He was delighted as the child started to feed from the bottle, very slowly, but he fed none the less. He kept his eyes on the child as he ate, unable to take his gaze from this little miracle in his arms. The baby's eyes didn't stay open long, but he was reassured as the baby still drank.

"Lucius."

Lucius's eyes left Hadrian and he looked up, seeing his lord standing in the doorway leading into his and his wife's room. He moved to stand up, but stayed still as his lord waved his hand and signaled him to stay where he is.

"My Lord," he greeted, his eyes staying on the imposing man as he walked towards him.

The Dark Lord Voldemort, a well-respected man in the dark sector, a man many were willing to serve. His father serves the man, has known the Dark Lord since his school days, and was one of Lord Voldemort's top men. Lucius had remembered a time when the lord looked more human. Now, after all these years of dark magic, the Dark Lord had lost many of his human features.

He was pale, with white scales all over his body. He was tall, and had long fingers. His eyes were a bright blood red, his nose was flat against his face, his tongue was forked like a serpent's. The only thing remotely still human was that he retained his long black hair, that he normally kept down. Tonight though, his hair was pulled back into a low ponytail Lucius noticed, as the man walked towards him. He stopped in front of Lucius and looked down at the baby in his arms.

"A second child? Extraordinary. Congratulations on your children Lucius, it is good to have another generation born into the dark fold."

"Thank you, my lord."

"Your heir?" Voldemort asked, looking at the child in his arms.

Voldemort assumed that the child he had seen with Narcissa was the second child. Usually the father would connect more with the heir, so he was surprised when Lucius answered differently.

"No, my lord. This is our little surprise, Hadrian Regulus Malfoy," Lucius stated, taking the bottle from the child and standing up.

He placed the baby in Voldemort's arms as the dark lord cradled his arms to accept the child. Lucius saw his lord stiffen at his son's name and he mentally cursed himself. How could he forget that Voldemort was still upset on the murder of the boy he knew his lord favored? Regulus had been murdered by the Order earlier this year, by his own brother no less, during a raid. His lord had taken the death hard, having started to train the boy himself.

Only a few knew that his lord favored the boy, truly cared about the boy. He had seen great potential in the boy. Lucius watched, a little wary as Voldemort looked down on the child.

"Yes, I can see some of Regulus in him," he whispered, staring at the baby. "He takes after the Black's. Bellatrix will be pleased."

Lucius's eyes narrowed as he thought of his sister in law. The woman was unpredictable. Who really knew what that woman's reaction to his children will really be?

"He is small, is he not?"

Voldemort prided himself in having vast knowledge, but children were not his specialty of course. He had some followers that had children before and none had been this small. Lucius nodded gravely, his eyes worried.

"The healer said he is quite small for his age, but there is hope for him. Everything seems to be in working order. He will just need more attention from us in these first few months."

Voldemort wasn't pleased to hear that one of his follower's children was so weak to need constant attention, but as he looked down at the baby in his arms, meeting the green eyes of the child, he felt connected to the child in some way. He will keep an eye on the child. After all, he is a baby. Babies need attention.

"The child Narcissa has is your heir."

"Yes, Draco Lucius Malfoy."

Voldemort nodded and placed Hadrian back to Lucius.

"Very good, Lucius. I will check in again in a few days."

With that said, the dark lord swept out of the room and Lucius released a breath of relief and let the tension leave his body. He cradled his son close to his chest. He sat back down and unwrapped the child from the blanket. He held his son against his bare chest, letting his child soak in his body warmth as he placed the blanket over him.

"We are going to be fine, son, just fine," he whispered, rocking the child slowly in his arms.


End file.
